Eating in Class
by danymrtz
Summary: GERMANCEST Nothing too explicit Oneshot? Possible future chapters? Disclaimer: Hetalia- Axis Powers and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya


Gilbert yawned as he settled into his chair. It was too damn early to be in class "Jesus fuck..." he said as he stretched. He had sat in about the middle of the room, he would have sat in the back, but his albinism wouldn't let him see that far even with his contacts or occasional pair of glasses. He smirked, he had picked the perfect spot. From here he could clearly see behind the teacher's desk, so if the young professor, a so-called 'Ms. Yang' ever dropped anything he'd be able to see her ass clearly. Now that he thought about it, Ms. Yang was late…

A tall handsome male walked into the classroom. A few papers were in his hand, a pair of glasses on his face alongside a frown. He walked toward the desk and set the stuff down. He glanced up at the class, blue eyes cold and showing he meant no bullshit. " can't be here today or any other day. She had a job offering elsewhere and gladly took it. I'm the new teacher of the class. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt but you will call me Mr. Beilschmidt or Mr.B. I don't care which you refer to me as. I'm not sure how ran her class but I can assure you I don't want any behavioral issues...I know how you young adults are..." He finished and sat in the chair behind the desk and picked up a paper, reading over it carefully.

Gilbert groaned out loud when he heard the news "Scheiße..." Not only was the cute teacher gone, she had been replaced with this macho Beilschmidt guy... He sighed and stared at the new teacher. He did have a nice face… and he looked ripped under that white collared shirt... 'I guess he's not that bad' his heart told him, his bisexualness showing.

The teacher glanced up over the brim of his glasses and scanned the room, blue eyes alert and ready. He looked to have come straight out of the military. After a few more moments of waiting for the class to let the news sink in, he stood with a stack of papers in his arms that he pulled out of a drawer in the desk. "Now this is a small form I need to have from all of you. Basic information, you know the drill. After this we will go over what I'll be teaching in this class. There's to be no talking and no electronics out."

Gilbert frowned and raised his hand "What if we want to record your lecture on our cellphones, sir? Or take notes on a laptop?"

"Pencil and paper. That is what I used in school. " he said bluntly "people these days rely on technology too much. I want my students to be prepared and not to be a bunch of dumbasses on the streets." He stated and handed the papers out then sat back down "Any other questions?"

Gilbert raised his hand again "But sir, it helps me learn to be able to go back and listen to the lectures again. And I'm sure it would help others as well. So may I record your lecture sir?" he asked again "...please." he added as an afterthought.

The teacher's lips set into a thin line, his patience already being tested "What's your name?" He asked, sitting up "I suppose it's fine as long as you're only recording the lecture and not using it for recreational purposes."

"Gilbert Schmidt, sir." he responded. "And I won't sir." he lied. Of course he was going to be playing games on his phone most of the time.

"Schmidt...fine. If I catch anyone on social media, I will take the device and tuck it away." He warned "Now fill in your papers so I can start the lecture. I want to learn a bit about my students" he said lightly and leaned back.

Gilbert cheered silently at his victory and smirked. As if he'd let his stuff get taken away...he pulled out his pencil and began filling in the paper. Name, favorite subject, best way to learn, what he expected from this course.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed softly and took out his own phone. He glanced at it and smiled ever so slightly...he had been sent a picture of his three babies- his dogs. He left them with a friend for the day since his house was a wreck from just moving in. He'd have to clean and organize it tonight.

When Gilbert finished filling in the papers he sat back in his chair and waited for the teacher to collect them.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and gave the class another ten minutes before getting up and collecting said papers. He then got up to the from of the chair and stuck his phone into his pocket. He went on explaining what he'd teach and how he expected everyone to act during the remainder of his stay.

Gilbert zoned out a couple of times as he waited for the actual lecture to start. A couple of times he found that he was staring at the teacher again, and it was almost painfully obvious how he was checking the blond out.

Ludwig took notice to how Gilbert's eyes had followed him… or more importantly his body. He smirked to himself and decided he'd tease him for a bit. He needed his share of fun somehow. He bent over to grab a small box by the desk that was filled with the first lesson he would teach.

Gilbert smirked as he watched that supple ass bend over and move around. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all…

Ludwig stood back up and placed the box on the desk "Now. I want a two page report on what you already know on the subject found in the packets I'm about to give you. And , see me after class," he said, not looking up from his papers.

Gilbert groaned. A two page report? On the first day? And why did he have to stay afterwards? Had he done something wrong already?

Ludwig chuckled to himself as he handed out the papers for the report as he looked at the clock, counting the minutes to the bell.

Gilbert looked over the papers and sighed. At least it wasn't that hard... He glanced at the clock too and was excited to leave, but his smile fell when he remembered he had to stay.

Once the bell rang Ludwig sat back. He watched the students collect their belongings and leave "The report is due tomorrow, I won't take in late work!" He called then turned to look at Gilbert "We need to talk. So please, grab a chair and sit down in front of my desk."

Gilbert put his things away and walked down the aisle of desks then grabbed the closest chair and put it in front of his desk. He sat down and put his stuff on the floor "Yes sir?"

"Gilbert, as much as I find it flattering, it isn't right for a student to be checking his teacher out and staring at him, now is it?" He asked.

Shit. He had noticed. He put on a flirty smile to cover up his embarrassment "No, it isn't sir. But I couldn't really help it. Especially when having someone as hot as you as a teacher, sir."

"I never thought I'd have a student who swung for the other team, openly say that" he chuckled "I may go for both men and woman myself but you don't see me staring down someone else. So keep it in your pants pretty boy. You're a student." He said "not a fuck boy, I hope."

Gilbert snickered "Not in the slightest, Sir. But I do have another question about your classroom. Are we allowed to eat in here?"

"Allowed to eat? Nothing messy please " he stated "now go on. Go to your next class or home or wherever. " he waved a hand to dismiss him.

Gilbert stood and gathered his things then smirked "Good. Because I swear that before the end of the year I'll be eating you out from under that lovely desk of yours, sir. Can't say it won't be messy though."

Ludwig's face went a dark red and his eyes were wide. His mouth fell open "you- ... ...you are definitely going to be troublesome..." He sighed and looked away "leave. No more snide remarks!"

Gilbert laughed as he left the room and headed to his next class.

Ludwig sighed and glanced at the door. "That kid..."

Gilbert grinned. Oh, that was going to be a fun class for sure.


End file.
